


Ready For You

by LoyalToTwelve



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Desire, F/M, Love, Lust, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoyalToTwelve/pseuds/LoyalToTwelve
Summary: Clara is feeling a little low but cant understand why. The Doctor decides to be adult and make the next move





	Ready For You

Clara entered the Tardis to see the Doctor gawking at the console computer screen. He didn’t look up but welcomed her instead with a quick wave of his hand. Of course, Clara was used to this sort of reception by now and took no notice of it. She instead continued to take off her jacket and hang it on the coat rack next to her. The Doctor took the opportunity to slyly look up and see what she was wearing today. Clara was wearing a little black skirt, white low cut shirt and a black jacket with matching heels. As soon as she began to turn and slowly stroll towards him, he swiftly went back to his work.   
Something was off with her but the Doctor couldn’t quiet put his hand on what it was. He didn’t even have to look at her to tell that she was deep in thought. Instead, he would do what he had always done in these situations and just ignore her until she chose to speak.   
“What you doing there?” Clara asked.  
“Just searching for our next mission” he said with a quick wink at her.  
Clara blushed and looked down at her shoes to hide her rosy cheeks. Thankfully for her the Doctor did not see her face change. Instead as usual, he carried on with his work. Sometimes Clara wished that he would pay her a little more attention. But unknown to her, the Doctor was always thinking and worrying about her. Today of all days was no different.  
Clara began to walk towards him to look at the screen. She wasn’t feeling herself today and she needed his help. She didn’t know why, but she felt the need to be closer to him.  
When she reached his side, he suddenly jumped on the spot making Clara leap back a little.  
“Oh! I forgot to show you! I found this rare crystal the other day! Guess what colour it is? … Its pink, Clara! Pink! Come see!”  
With these words he was gone down into his study. He skipped all three steps down, Clara watching him and wondering how anyone could ever be so cheerful all of the time.  
But little did she know that this was all a front. Now down in his study, the Doctor was a lot more serious and deep in thought. He often worried about Clara, but what was even more worrying for him was the emotions he was feeling for her.   
‘Pull yourself together!’ he told himself.  
Just that second, he heard footsteps behind him. He dare turn around without changing his facial expression. He tried so hard to be cheerful again, but it was no use. His feelings had gotten the better of him and he couldn’t bring himself to look at her.  
“Doctor?” she said quietly. “I’m not feeling well”  
At this, the Doctor turned swiftly. “Clara? What wrong?” he asked taking a step towards her.   
“I just feel…empty…alone…I might go home and rest. Sorry but I don’t think I should travel today”. With this she bowed her head in weakness. The Doctor slowly lifted his hand to tilt her head up towards his. He looked deep into her eyes only to see sadness and loneliness; things he never wanted her to feel. Just then, tears started to form in her eyes.  
Under his touch, Clara felt all of her care and control fly out the window.   
“Doctor” she whimpered under his hold.  
All at once, the Doctor could relate to how she was feeling. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her, only he would argue that he wanted her more in that moment. All he had ever wanted to do was get this close to her, but his stupid ‘duty of care’ had always held him back. But now he didn’t care. He wanted to please her and make her ok again. She was clearly in some sort of emotional pain. He took another step forward and said “Clara, I am going to kiss you, and if at any time you want to stop, just say”.  
Clara nodded mid tears and let him bend down to softly caress her lips. Seconds after, he gently moved away to see her expression. Clara looked exhausted but satisfied enough to touch his face and bring it back towards her lips. This time, things were a little rougher as the Doctor let her take the lead and decide the pace that she wanted to move at (but he wasn’t complaining).   
Clara’s hand was now deep in the Doctor’s hair as she pulled him down lower and lower into a bottomless kiss. Soon, their mouths were both open and free in a battle of tongues. The Doctor’s hands were both stroking and messing Clara’s hair too. Things were getting a little too erratic until uncontrollably the Doctor pushed Clara against his messy desk. Their bodies were no longer inches apart as he was merely crushing her much smaller from onto his desk. He decided to carefully lift her up to sit on the desk and in the process knocking some glass objects onto the ground. One of the glass bottles smashed causing Clara to jolt under the Doctor’s touch and break the kiss. Now in sight, the Doctor could see Clara’s tear-smudged mascara halfway down her face. He caressed her face to calm her.  
“It’s ok. I never liked that bottle anyway” he said grinning.  
Clara smiled and leaned forward to harshly kiss him once again.   
But this time, there was a little more eagerness and readiness. She pulled him in tighter as her legs separated to allow him entry. Now straddling him, Clara could feel something building deep inside her; something she hadn’t felt before. She was a virgin, but not completely innocent when it came to playing around with men. Of course she’d had a few boyfriends in the past, but she had never felt secure enough to go all the way.   
Soon, she was all over the place and she felt the need to pull away for air.   
“I need you” she whispered into his ear in between gasps. His uneven breaths were hot against her neck and further sent shivers through her body  
He responded by stroking her face. “Are you sure, Clara? We don’t have to”.  
Clara removed his hand from her face and placed it on her inner thigh. She wriggled a little under his touch as she began to feel just how wet she was beneath her skirt. The Doctor caressed her thigh and Clara hit her head back against the wall as she was taken over by desire and pure lust. Eyes closed completely, she asked one thing of her Doctor: “Take me…”  
He moved in to close the small gap between them and kissed her harder than he had previously, still stroking her inner thigh up and down and squeezing it lightly. With each grasp she wriggled and moaned, turning him on in more ways than one. His erection was now firmly pressed against her thigh as the Doctor continued to hold her in place with his tall masculine figure.  
Clara decided to make the next step by boldly bringing her hand down to feel his manhood. The Doctor bucked beneath her touch and Clara jumped a little.   
Pulling away, Clara whispered in his ear “I want you. Now”  
The Doctor held eye contact with her while his hand moved up under her skirt to remove her knickers. Clara shifted a little on the desk to assist him. Once they were off, the Doctor put them his pocket, a gesture that for some reason Clara found respectful and considerate, but also funny and peculiar at the same time.   
The kissing now resumed with the Doctor’s hand slowly but definitely moving up under Clara’s skirt. His hand moved up until he felt her wetness. Clara moaned onto his lips as his index finger slowly began to work on her clit. She pulled away to catch her breath. At this moment she thought it only right to tell the Doctor of her virginity.   
The Doctor began to kiss her neck hard but passionately.   
“Doctor…there’s something I should tell you”  
His hand stopped moving below her immediately.   
“What’s wrong? Do you want to stop?”  
“No no! I…um…ok, here goes…I’m a virgin…”  
There was a long silence before the Doctor spoke. He cupped her face and smiled.  
“Oh Clara. My precious Clara Oswald. Are you sure you…”  
“Yes, I am positive” she said, grabbing his face and pulling him in for another kiss.  
The Doctor responded to her request by kissing her back while holding her waste in place. His other hand went down under her skirt to continue pleasing her. This time, he slipped his index finger slowly inside her, all the time watching her reaction. She broke the kiss and moaned loudly while tilting her head back to hit the Tardis wall. The Doctor moved in closer, his erection now hitting her thigh hard and ready to spring free from its cloth imprisonment.   
“Keep going. Please Doctor” Clara begged him to keep fingering her. The Doctor moved faster.  
Clara could feel his rock hard cock hitting against her small thigh nearly shattering it. But instead of moving to free it or feel it, she decided to sit back and let him do the work. He seemed to be quiet the expert and besides, she was always the one putting in all the effort with her past boyfriends. It was her turn to sit back, relax and be shown how it is done.   
The Doctor’s index finger was now moving fast in and out of her tight pussy, and Clara was moaning and yelping at the top of her longs. The Doctor loved to see her like this. He was more than happy to please her and if this meant her screaming out his name at the top of her longs, it was all the better.   
“Doctor” she yelled. “I..I…I’m…”  
“Shhhh Its ok, Clara” he moved in to whisper in her ear. “Come for me, Clara”.  
With this, Clara’s breathing started to increase and with each thrust of the Doctor’s finger, her walls tightened around him. He decided to move his thumb up to rub her clit and hard.  
“Doctor! No! Arhhh!” Clara began to sway her hips to assist his finger thrusts and soon, she was out of rhythm and all over the place. The Doctor held her hip tight with his free hand as Clara came around his finger. The Doctors hand moved up to cup her face in an attempt to calm her.   
Looking into his eyes, Clara felt herself getting lost. She was so very much in love with the man in front of her and she wanted everything that was about to happen. The Doctor felt the same way about her. He couldn’t imagine his life without her and wanted to please her in every way possible, even if it was just for one night, they would suffer the consequences later. But for now, they were both in too deep to care.   
The Doctor began to unbuckle his belt and undo his trouser button. Clara watched purely mesmerized as his length come flying out (literally). The Doctor moved in closer to her while pumping his massive cock up and down the shaft. Clara slowly moved her hand down to feel it and when she did, she was surprised to at how hard it was under her touch. She looked him in the eyes and said “I want you. Now”.  
The Doctor gave her a serious face; brows and all. Slowly, he moved in to kiss her harder than any previous kiss they had shared; tongues and all. Soon, things were heating up again, and Clara was suddenly experiencing a pain from deep within. She needed him more than ever and needed things to move faster. She ran her hand all the way down from his neck towards his chest all the way down to his throbbing erection. She began to pump him slowly, enjoying the muted grunts escaping his mouth every now and again.   
“P…Please, Cara.” He begged.  
“Do it” Clara whispered.  
Without hesitation, the Doctor moved in closer towards her, lifting her skirt up slightly and placing his tip at her entrance. Clara seized a little but braced herself for the amazing feeling of the Doctor inside of her. Just as soon as she felt him there, she felt him disappear. He continued these actions again and again. Soon, he was easing himself in and out with short gasps of air. Clara wrapped her arms around him as she struggled to maintain her perfect posture. Soon, she was breathing heavily into the Doctor’s ear with little high pitched gasps now and then. Each sweet breath in his ear made him move harder and faster. Soon, they were both moving at the same pace and his continuous pounding became too much for Clara. She was struggling to keep pace and decided to still.  
“Doctor! Arrh!” Suddenly, she felt something below her break; almost like a pencil snapping. She knew very well what it was. He had just ‘popped her cherry’. She was mortified. Clara turned red under the Doctors grasp as he knew from just looking at her face what had just happened.   
“You ok? Do you want me to stop?” he asked, now completely stilled inside her.  
“It’s fine. I think you…um…”  
“Clara Oswald, did I just take your virginity?” he asked with a coy smile.  
“I’m never going to hear the end of this, am I?”  
The Doctor’s smiled turned into a massive Chesire Cat grin; teeth and all. He leaned in to kiss her passionately, tongues and all as he slowly began to move again.   
Soon, he was moving deep inside her with quick ‘in and out’ movements. Clara was too limp to move as she could feel something building from deep within. She held the Doctor tight around his neck as he pummelled into her. Then, all of a sudden he hit a spot deep inside, sending Clara over the edge. She had never felt this sensation before and she became quiet worried.   
“Doctor!” she yelled in between high pitched yelps. The Doctor was moving faster than seconds, and soon, he was grunting deeply into Clara’s shoulder.   
“Clara…I…love…you!” he grunted.  
“I love you” Clara said in one quick breath.  
The Doctor continued to hit the same spot over and over, and Clara couldn’t help but buck forward to assist his actions.   
“Doctor…I can’t!”   
“Come for me, Clara. Now!” his words send vibrations through her neck and into her pulsing stomach.  
With such strict words, Clara couldn’t stop her whole body from trembling and giving in to him.  
With a high pitched scream, Clara’s orgasm came crashing over her. The Doctor, sensing her closeness, had already held her hips in place as he watched her head hit the Tardis wall continuously. Clara’s walls tightened around the Doctor’s hard cock and as a result, he could not contain himself any longer. He came inside her with a deep grunt, his legs trembling as he let Clara see him at his most vulnerable.   
The Doctor still had a firm grip on Clara’s small waist as he finished emptying his seed inside her, and Clara watched in pure amazement. The man she loved had just made love to her, and she could not even begin to explain how amazing it had felt.   
Seconds later when they had both calmed down, all they could do was laugh at each other, as they still stay in the same positions. The Doctor stroked Clara’s face as a tear run down his face.  
“Doctor... are you crying?” Clara asked, her head turned in confusion.  
“I love you so much, Clara. This was amazing. I want to be with you forever”  
“Doctor, stop…”  
“I will never, ever take you for granted, Clara. I love you. Never forget that, my Clara”.  
Under his touch, Clara felt a tear roll down her cheek as she gave him a massive grin and leaned in for a hug.  
For the next hour, they would both stay down in the study, laying on the floor and chatting and laughing about past adventures. They would sometimes do this, only this time, it was different. Instead of just laying on their backs with their hands rested on their stomachs, they held hands. Instead of looking up at the ceiling, they stair deep into each other’s eyes while reminiscing. They both knew what they were feeling was mutual, while usually they would hide their emotions from each other.   
“So, now we have…you know…done it, do I get a free pass to drive the Tardis by myself?” Clara said as they both got up.  
“Clara, nothing changes and besides, I have a duty of care” he said as he started to climb the stairs toward Tardis console.   
Clara chased after him, and whispered in his ear before winking and swiftly walking on.  
“Well, you certainly took ‘care’ of me, didn’t you…”

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY HOPE YOU LKED THIS STORY!!!   
> I thought I wouldwas goget back to my roots with the Doctor and ClaraI stories!  
> Let me know if you want more or even have a story request!   
> Private message me  
> XxXx


End file.
